falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gum drops (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} Gum drops are a consumable in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Gum drops restore some HP and cause little to no radiation poisoning, but they are very rare. While the box states that they are "Radioactive," the gumdrops have a lower radiation count than other food items (1, as opposed to 3). Because of this, even a slight radiation resistance can negate this, rendering it essentially zero. Gum drops are one of the rarest consumables in the game. Gum drops are much more common in Fallout: New Vegas as opposed to their Fallout 3 counterpart, which was one of the rarest items in the Capital Wasteland. Gum drops are used in the creation of Mushroom Cloud. Survival Skill effect Locations * Inside the Great Khan hideout in the Boulder City ruins, on a shelf. * Three can be found in the Nipton General Store. * Two can be found inside the Nipton Road reststop. * Gum drops can sometimes be bought from some merchants. * Three packs can be found inside Vault 19 in a bedroom in the living quarters, on a shelf over a bed. * Four can be found in the El Dorado Gas & Service, three in the display, and the other on a shelf near the door. Sometimes one will be on the floor, instead of on the shelf. * One pack can be found on the top shelf in the Camp Golf kitchen, but it must be stolen. * One pack can be found on the second shelf in The Gourmand kitchen, in the room where the computer terminal that locks and unlocks the freezer is. Must be stolen. * One can be found on a shelf in the Great Khan longhouse kitchen. It must be stolen. * One pack can be found in the general store on the display case, directly in front of a silenced .22 pistol. * One pack can be found in the Z-9 Crotalus DNA preservation lab, on a desk, in the room right of the entrance that leads to the caged night stalkers. * Five packets can be found in the gift shop at the northernmost tip of Puesta del Sol. Notes * If the Courier has either gum drops or bubblegum in their inventory when talking to some of the Mini Boomers, an option appears to offer radioactive candy. If chosen, this will earn Boomers infamy and the Courier will no longer be able to pass a Charisma check with that Mini Boomer for fame. If the Charisma check has already been passed, this will not work, as that Mini Boomer will no longer have a dialogue option. * Judging by the appearance, the gum drops were radioactive before the nuclear fallout, as it was intentional for them. This is somewhat ironic due to them having less radiation than other pre-war foods. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Gummibonbons (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Gominolas (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Жевательные пастилки (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Жувальні пастилки (Fallout: New Vegas)